1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a control method in a network system in which electronic devices installed in multiple rooms are connected via a communication network, and to a program for realizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system has been proposed as a so-called in-home network system wherein electronic devices installed in multiple rooms are connected via a communication network. With this in-home network system, for example, a music/video playback device, or a video/audio output device (device including a television monitor, speaker, etc.) is installed in each room of a house. The respective devices are connected by a predetermined communication network so as to mutually perform network communication. Also, a certain device serves as a content server, and distributes content data to the other respective output devices. Thus, video/audio contents to be distributed from the content server device can be viewed and listened in each room of a home.
A technique relating to operations in a network system has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-345479 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-139423.